Not For The Body
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: James and Kendall have been together for six months now. James is getting a feeling Kendall is only using him for sex. Even thought the two never had sex before. How does Kendall prove that James is wrong? Rated M for a reason. Kames! Maybe Cargan. My first story so please read!
1. Are We Changing?

**Hey guys! This is my first story. So this is the first chapter. Its not so hot right now but i just had to write it. Next chapters will get better! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Are We Changing?**

"Kendall stop." James said, giggling as Kendall kissed up his neck. They were currently in their room, laying on Kendall's bed. James was laying down on his back with Kendall straddling him.

"Ke-Kendall." James breathed as Kendall started to bite down on the sensitive spot of his neck. James' eyes fluttered shut as the blonde continued to bite his neck, making sure to leave a mark. Kendall looked up at him with a smirk, proud of his new creation.

He stared at James for a moment before lifting the brunette's shirt. James' eyes snap open fast. The thing is, the two never had sex before. They only had some heated make out sessions.

"What are you doing?" James asked pushing the blonde's hands away.

"Come on James. We been together got six months and haven't even tried having sex!" Kendall said, moving back to lifting up his boyfriends shirt.

"I told you I'm not ready." James said. Kendall just ignored him and continued to lift up his shirt. "Kendall stop. Kendall. KENDALL!" That gets Kendall to stop.

The blonde looks up at his boyfriend to see him looking quite terrified.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He ask, voice filled with regret and concern. The brunette just nods his head and lightly pushes Kendall off of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not ready for it."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm going to take a shower, k?"

"Okay." James whispers. Kendall starts getting up from the bed, making his way over to their dresser. "I love you."

The blonde smiles and makes his way back over to the bed.

"Me too." He whispers, then pecks James' lips before making his way back over to the bathroom.

James sighs as he hears the door click. Lately the brunette has been thinking Kendall is only with him for sex. Even though they never had sex, James thinks wants they do Kendall is going to leave him. The blonde doesn't even say I love you anymore. _Maybe im just over reacting. _James thinks to himself.

"LOGAN! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKIN HELMET!" James hears Carlos shout. Ugh. Guess he'll have to worry bout Kendall later.

* * *

**Welp. That was the first Chapter. If you want me to continue this story just review. Please no hateful comments. This is my first slash story. So just hit that review button! : )**


	2. The Problem

**Wow! Thanks for all the review and favorite story add and stuff. lol. I really that the first chapter was bad, but i guess it wasn't. Lol. Well thanks for all the reviews. Welp enough of my chatter. Check out chapter 2. : )**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Problem**

James walked out of his and Kendall's shared bedroom to see Carlos and Logan fighting on the floor. The brunette sighs, really when did he become the mature one? And to think Logan was the mom of the group.

"Carlos, get off of me!" The smart boy said. Carlos was straddling the boys back.

"Then give me back my helmet!"

"What is going on here." James said, now in in their sight.

"Logan hid my helmet and won't give it back!"

"I. told you. I don't. Have your stupid HELMET!" The pale boy said, pushing Carlos off of him. Carlos fell flat on his butt, shocked that Logan pushed him. He snapped out of his faze, looking unsure.

"Well if you don't have it then who does?" He said looking ready to cry. Logan looked at him then over to James. He looked back over at James and notice the boy looked unsure.

"What's wrong James?" The pale brunette asked.

"What, noth-" James started but Carlos cuts him off.

"Logie! I can't find my helmet! I need it." Carlos whined, rolling on the floor. The oldest boy just rolls his eyes at his immature best friend.

"Why don't you just look by the pool or something?" Logan suggested. Carlos' head popped up at the idea.

"Okay!" He chirped. Logan just rolled his eyes, again. Seriously this boy is so freakin bipolar. Carlos hopped up from the ground and ran to the door, opened it and was out.

"Ok, now what's wrong?" Logan said turning towards James. The pretty boy sighed and sat down on the couch, ready to talk.

* * *

Carlos' Prov

As soon as I slammed the door closed I ran straight to the elevators. I pressed the button and waited. I don't remember wearing my helmet to the pool. Or did I? Gah! This is too much thinking, and why isn't the elevator ope-

_Ding!_

Oh never mind. Ha. I'm funny. I step inside and wait to go down.

The doors open and I'm in the lobby. Now time to look for my helmet. Oh hey, it's Camille. I bet she knows where my helmet is!

"Hey Camille." I said, walking up to her. Camille turns around and smiles at me.

"Hi Carlos." She waves.

"Have you seen my helmet?" I get straight to the point. Camille raises her eyebrow at me.

"No?" She asked. "But hey are you guys coming to the party tonight?"

"Party? Who's party?"

"Guitar Dude. He finally got signed to a label and we're celebrating."

"Oh. I'll ask the guys later. But first I _need _to find my helmet." I say looking around the lobby.

"Ok. See you guys later. Bye." With that Camille walks away to the elevators.

Now where the hell is my helmet! Time to look by the pool. It better fuckin be there! I huff in my mind. Haha. I'm funny!

* * *

Normal Prov.

"So what wrong?" Logan ask taking a seat next to James. Him and James have been best friends for the longest out of the four of them. James is the second youngest in the group and he can't help but to protect him. He's the smart boy's brother.

The pretty boy sighs, and suddenly his lap becomes interesting. "Well, i-its Kendall." He stutters. The brunette can't help it! He's nervous as fuck! What if Logan notice Kendall acting different then it might really be true! _Ok calm down James. Maybe your just overacting._ The pretty boy tells himself.

"Kendall?" The older brunette questions, "What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Ok now his mom mode was kicking in.

"No, no. He didn't hurt me. It's, just, he's been acting weird. And I think he's just using me." James says, still not making eye contact.

"What? James you're not making any sense. What do you mean he's acting weird?"

"Well he never says 'I love you' anymore. And I think he's just using me for sex. I know we never had sex before but I think once we do he's going to leave me because I'm not good enough for him." James says, feeling his eye began to water.

Logan can tell James is about to start crying. He's so emotional and it's very easy to upset him. Logan pulls James into a comforting hug.

"Hey its ok. I know Kendall, he would never use you. You know he has problems with showing emotions. I promise you he's not using you. Please don't cry." Logan says rubbing his back. The smart boy isn't good with pressure.

"Hey why was Carlos' helmet under my bed?" Kendall asked walking out of his and James' room. He looks over at the couch and sees James in Logan's arms. He drops the helmet and rushers over to the couch. "What's wrong baby?" The blonde ask, kneeling down in front of his boyfriend. When Kendall doesn't get a response he looks op over at Logan for help.

The older boy just shrugs his shoulders and continues to rub the pretty boy's back. James feels the concern in the air. He gently pushes Logan away sitting up. He quickly wipes his eyes and looks down at the blonde.

"imp fine, see." He offers his boyfriends a small smile, but Kendall doesn't fall for it. The blonde frowns.

"No babe, what's wrong?" He tries again.

"Nothing Kendall, I told you I'm fine." The frown on Kendall face grows. "Babe. Really, nothing's wrong with me."

"But you were cryi-" The second oldest boy was cut off with the door being slammed open.

"Guys Guitar Dude is throwi- MY HELMET!" Carlos cries, running over to his helmet, where Kendall dropped it. "I knew you took it Logan!" He says, shooting glares in the pale boys direction.

"Logan didn't take it, it was under my bed. I don't know how it got there and I really don't care." Kendall says, standing up and holding out his hands for his boyfriends to take. James looks at him for a second then takes them and stands up. The blonde sits on the couch pulling James down on his lap.

"Oh. Well..what was I saying when I was coming in here?" The Latino asks taking a seat next to Logan. The smart boy rolls his eyes.

"I don't know. You were talking about Guitar Dude."

"Oh yeah. He's throwing a party and wants us to come." The youngest smiles his cheery smile at them. Kendall, James, and Logan all look at each other before nodding their heads.

"Were in!" They say all together.

"Great! Let's get our party on!" Carlos shouts, running to his and Logan's room. What felt like 100 times that day, Logan, once again, rolls his eyes at his hyper friend.

* * *

**Welp! That was chapter 2. It took me like 6 hours to write this. lol. I kept changing it. Hope you all enjoy! keep the reviews coming. I think i might finish this story before August, hopefully. i Dont know how many chapters i want for it. But hit that review button and next chapter shall be up soon. **

**~Kaylah : )**


	3. The Party

**Hey! Im back with a whole new chapter! I would like to thank _vikwhis13, KEALY__ KAMES,__ AbiDiLaurentis, Love and Heartz, and idontdanceigrind.  
_Thank you guys for reviewing my story. Im so glad you guys like it. There is some Cargan in this chapter. Now, heres Chapter 3 : )**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Party**

Logan gets up from the couch, following Carlos into their room. About a good 10 second later, James hops up from Kendall's lap head towards their room. The blonde is confused. Usually James would give him a kiss or something. Kendall shakes it off, following his boyfriend into their room.

"Hey so why were you crying earlier?" Kendall asks, settling down on James' bed. The pretty boys back was turned towards him as he looked in the closet for something to wear. Once those words left his boyfriends mouth he froze. He was not expecting Kendall to ask him this. Usually when one of them tells the other to drop something they do. Well then again, James _was_ crying so Kendall has a good reason to be bringing this up.

"I wasn't crying." James simply says, not turning around to face Kendall. The older boy rolls his eyes at him. Seriously, did he think Kendall was dumb? Kendall's the leader he knows when he sees someone crying. And James was crying.

"Seriously James, I'm not dumb. I saw you crying."

"No I wasn't. Now what are you going to wear to the party?" James asks, changing the subject. Kendall frowns at him. What was he hiding?

"Don't try to change the subject James." Kendall says sternly, getting up off the bed, walking over to James. "Are you hiding something from me?"

James stops his actions, turns around, and faces Kendall. The brunette didn't feel like fighting right now. That's another thing the two have been doing, fighting. Over the smallest thing too!

"Why would I be hiding something?" He asks nochantly. The blonde's frown grows even bigger. Really so he's playing this game now? Kendall is becoming mad and irritated.

"What do you mean 'Why would I be hiding something?' Dude I saw you fucking crying. Obviously your hiding something." Ok, now he was pissed. Kendall takes a step closer to James, getting all up in his personal space. All three boys know, that you don't get Kendall worried about something then pretend it never happen. You just don't do it.

James takes a deep breath. He really isn't up for fighting, right when they are about to go to their friends party.

"Look, Kendall. I really don't want to fight with you right now. I already told you it was nothing, so can we just drop it, please?" The younger boy whispers. Kendall scoffs, muttering a quick whatever, before walking over to his dresser, pulling out a random shirt and some pants, then walking out of their room, slamming the door behind him. James winces at the sound. He sighs and goes back to picking out an outfit. Kendall's already mad at him, he might as well just give him some time to cool off before they leave for the party.

* * *

Kendall slams the door shut behind him. This is so stupid! Why would Kendall want to drop this? His boyfriend was fucking crying and he wants him to drop it. Fine. Whatever. If James doesn't want to walk about it, then they won't. The blonde huffs in annoyance as he enters the kitchen bathroom.

He takes off his sweatshirt and basketball shorts. He looks at his clothes and notice he grabbed a plaid red and black shirt, with some black skinny jeans. He quickly slips them on, brushes his teeth and exits the bathroom.

The blonde walks in the living room, taking a seat on their neon orange couch. He checks the time. _9:30_. Guitar Dude's parties usually start at 9. The boy grabs the TV remote, turning the TV to Family Guy, as he waits for his friends to get done.

* * *

"Hey Logie." Carlos says fixing his collar to his bottom up shirt. He and Logan were currently in their room getting dressed up for the party. Well usually Carlos wouldn't get dressed up for, but since Logan was going to the party too, he wanted to look nice for the pale boy. The thing is, Carlos has a crush on Logan. He's not bi or gay or anything, well that's what he thinks at least. The point is that in his eyes, Logan is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

"Yeah, Los." Logan says looking away from the mirror to face his friend.

"I'm sorry about blaming you for taking my helmet." The Latino says, looking down at his feet. He can feel his cheeks heat up. The truth is, Carlos knew Logan didn't take his helmet. He knew that it was under Kendall's bed. Ok, so he didn't know where his helmet was, but he only accuse Logan cause he wanted to spend time with him. That sounds weird, but it's true.

The older boy sighs, "It's okay Carlos." He walks over to Carlos, throwing his arm around his smaller friends. Now Carlos was really blushing. "Let's go get Kendall and James." Logan smiles.

"Okay." Carlos whispers, still not lifting his head up. The older boy removes his arm, walking out of the bedroom, with Carlos right behind him.

The two walked into the living room to see Kendall on the couch, by himself, laughing. Looking around the room, Logan raises an eyebrow.

* * *

"Where's James?" He asks as Carlos joined Kendall on the couch. The blonde just shrugs his shoulders, not taking his gaze off of the TV. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Kendall rolls his eyes, "He's in our room getting ready still. You know how James is obsessed with his looks, so just calm down."

"Whatever." The older boy says rolling his eyes, as he sit with the other two of the group.

A couple of minutes later James comes out of his room wearing his lucky white V-neck with a green bottom up shirt over it, and his black skinny jeans.

"You guys ready to go?" He asks looking at his friends, well mostly looking at Kendall. They just nod their heads, getting up and walking out the door. Kendall turns the TV off and walks up behind James, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist as they walk over to the elevators.

* * *

James' Prov

We are inside the elevator waiting for it the doors to close. Kendall rests his head on my shoulder as his hold on me tightens. Carlos and Logan are talking about the new Battle Blast Hazard game that comes out in two day.

"Come on Logie, we should so get this." Carlos whines holding onto the pale boy's arm. If was so obvious that Carlos liked Logan. All he does is talk about the shorter boy. I don't get why he just doesn't make a move on him already.

"Carlos we are not buying that game. You know what happen last time when we bought the last version." Logan says getting annoyed. It's also obvious Logan likes Carlos. I mean he never stays mad at the Latino.

"But Lo-"

"No Carlos." Logan says cutting him off.

"Fine." Carlos pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. He's so cute. I just smile at the two as the doors began to open. Kendall lets go of my waist and grabs my hand. Everyone knows we're dating but we don't show PDA in front of them. Only Carlos, Logan, Katie and Mama Knight. Speaking of which.

"Hey Kendall, where's Katie and your mom?" I ask as we stand outside of Guitar Dudes apartment.

"They left to New York for a little girls vacation. They won't be back for at least a month." He says, knocking on the door. I make a 'Oh' shape with my mouth nodding my head up and down. Guitar dude opens the door and the music is already blaring loud.

Out of all the apartments in the palm woods, Guitar Dude is the biggest. He has a huge ass living room, three bathrooms, and a huge patio. I don't know how he managed for this to happen. Probably from selling pot and shit.

"Hey dudes. Glad you made it, party just started." He says, moving out of the way to let us in. We enter and look around the room to see who all is here.

"Oh, Logie lets go dance." Carlos say dragging loan to the living room where everybody else is dancing. The pale boy starts to blush. Kendall and I smirk at him, and he gives us one of his confused looks. I turn to Kendall who is still looking around.

"Wanna dance?" I ask him, giving him one of my famous James Diamond smiles. He looks at me shaking his head 'no.'

"Nah. Not right now. I'm just going to look around for Camille and Lucy. Go dance with Carlos and Logan or something." And with that he left me. For Lucy, well and Camille, but still! I hate her with a burning passion. I sometime worry that Kendall will leave me for her. No, Kendall wouldn't leave me. He loves me, right? Ugh I can feel my eyes getting watery. No James, not tonight. You're going to have a good time and not get so worked up over nothing.

* * *

I make my way over to Carlos and Logan on the dance floor. Once I see them, I couldn't help but to laugh. Carlos had his ass all up on login's crotch, grinding on him. Logan is just standing there blushing, trying to dance with the crazy Latino. They are just so cute. Logan looks up at sees me staring at them. He awkwardly clears his throat as I approach them.

"Where's Kendall?" He asks trying to ignore Carlos. I can tell he's getting hard by it. "Carlos stop." He hisses at the small boy. Carlos stops his movement and looks over at us. He awkwardly waves and makes his way over to the kitchen. I can't help but to laugh again. "Whatever, so where's Kendall.

"He didn't want to dance so he went to find Camille and_ Lucy_." I hiss out her name. Logan notices and raise and eyebrow. I ignore him and starts to dance as 'Down on Me' by Jeremiah starts to play. Logan takes the hint, realizing I don't want to talk and starts to dance with me. A couple of seconds later, Carlos comes back over and starts dancing with us, well mostly Logan. As the song is almost over, Logan stops dancing, looking behind me.

"Uh, James. I thought Kendall didn't want to dance." He says still looking behind me. Confused, I turn around only to see Lucy in between Kendall's legs dancing. But to me it looks like she's trying to hump him or something. I feel my heart start to fall apart.

"Hey, they're just dancing. Nothing's going to happen." Carlos says rubbing my shoulder. He's right. Kendall wouldn't do anything with her. He loves me, not her. Oh Carlos, you don't know how wrong you are. Next thing I know, the two are kissing. Wait what! That bitch is kissing my man! My heart just fell into a million pieces, and the tears start to roll out my eyes.

I push pass everyone, running out of the apartment, ignoring Logan and Carlos' calls after me. I keep running, until I'm in our apartment. I run into mine and Kendall's room, locking myself. I crawl into my bed just letting the tears flow out. I knew he was just using me. I didn't give what he wanted and he found someone else. I continue to cry until I fall asleep.

* * *

**And thats the end of chapter 3. I dont really like Lucy, but thats not why i made her kiss Kendall. Its only cuz in Big Time Returns she keeps flirting with him so yea. So what did you guys think? Review please. **

**~Kaylah : )**


	4. Truth Revealed

**Sorry for the long wait. I would've updated like three days ago, but my brother fucked up the internet and now its fixed. So i was going to update another part for _What Started As A Simple Game_, but i didn't like how it was so i deleted it, now i'm rewriting it. :P And i really dont feel so hot about this chapter, but eh. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and story adds and stuff. I'm glad you all liked it. Lol, so much hate on Kendall. I feel horrible for making him the bad guy, but itll all be worth it. Anyways, enough of my rambling, here's a nice long chapter four! **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Truth Revealed**

Kendall's Prov

I left James to go talk to Camille and Lucy. I felt bad for just ditching him like that, but I had to talk to Camille. Not so much with Lucy, but I knew she was with the crazy actor so that's why I mentioned her to James. I find the two girls in the kitchen with cups in their hands, which I assume is some type of alcohol.

"Hey Camille." I say approaching the two. Camille smiles as she waves and Lucy crosses her arms.

"What, no 'Hey Lucy?'" The rocker girl says with a flirty smile. I roll my eyes playfully at her.

"Hey Lucy." She smiles as continues to drink her drink. I raise my eyebrow at them. "So Camille did you set it up?" I turn my full attention on the crazy actor.

"Yeah. Everything is set." I smiled at her. Yes! Everything is going to be perfect.

"I'm sorry, could someone fill me in I'm kind of lost." Lucy says looking between us two.

"Next Tuesday is mine and James' seventh month anniversary and I wanted the date to be special, so Camille here got us reservations to this really fancy restaurant." I couldn't help the goofy smile that made its way on my face. Tuesday is going to be great. I can already imagine it. I see Lucy roll her eyes. For some reason she never liked James. I really don't know why, but hopefully they can get along. I want those two to be in my life for a long time. I know me and James are going to last for a _really _long time.

Just thinking about the brunette makes me smile like a fool. I can't help it! I love him so freaking much, nothing can tear us apart.

"Oh, that's cool." The future rock star, says with no emotion in her voice. Wow, she must really hate James, but why? I shake the thought off, smiling once again when I start picturing our date.

"I know right? I can't wait, I love him so much!"

"Gee, calm down there Kendall. And I thought you were the man in the relationship." Camille, jokes. I stare at her with a serious expression before busting out laughing.

"Haha, you're funny." I say, rolling my eyes playfully at the curly haired girl. She punches me in the arm lightly.

* * *

For the next couple of minute we just talking about random stuff until 'Down on Me' by Jeremiah starts to play.

"Oh, I love this song lets go dance." Lucy says, dragging me over into the living room where everybody else is dancing. I bite my bottom lip, not really sure of it. I mean, James wanted me to dance with him and if he sees me dancing with Lucy, he'll be pissed.

I scan the people, my eyes landing on my boyfriend dancing with my two best friends. He won't mind, won't he? Ah, what the hell? I start dancing with Lucy, awkwardly at first. Next thing I know she's grinding in between my legs. I glance back over at James and see him grinding on Carlos and Logan. I don't get jealous because they are my best friends and wouldn't do anything with him.

"Kendall, why are you dancing like that?" I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Lucy say with a flirty giggle. I just smile at her and start dancing with her for real this time. Next thing I know she's kissing me. Her lips are so soft almost like James'.

Wait, what?

"What the hell?" I push her away from me. Before she could respond, James is running past us, crying. Oh no. Please tell me this isn't happening. I turn around to chase after him, but Lucy grabs my arm.

"Come on Kendall. We all know you want me." She says, pulling me back into another kiss. This time I shove her away.

"No, Lucy. I don't like you in that way. I love James, not you." She opens her mouth to say something, but Logan beats her to it.

"What the hell are you thinking Kendall?" He yells. Thank god the music is practically blaring out everyone's ears; I don't need an audience right now.

"Me? She's the one that kissed me!" I yell back.

"Who cares who kissed who, why are you still standing here?" Carlos joins in. Why the hell am I always the one getting in trouble?

"Because she grabbed my arm when I was about to leave." I say, groaning in frustration. This is just ridiculous. I don't want to be here right now, I just want to find James and straighten this whole thing up. Logan rolls his eyes, grabbing mine's and Carlos' arms, pulling us out of Guitar Dude's apartment, into the elevators.

* * *

Once we're on our floor, I run straight to our apartment, slamming the door open. I run to mine and James' room, turning the knob, only to find it locked.

"James open up. We need to talk." I say banging on the door.

No response.

"Baby please open up. It's not what it looked like."

Still no response.

"Jamie, baby, please. I'm begging you! I love you!" I beg, banging as hard as I can.

"Leave me alone." I hear him call out, his voice strained and cracked. I feel my heart break at the sound of his once soft angelic voice.

"No, no. James open up the door. We need to talk."

"About what? There's nothing to talk about. It's obvious you don't love me anymore and all you're going to do is break my heart, again." He choked on the last word, breaking down into tears. I feel my own eyes water. Why would he say something like that? I love him with all my heart.

"That's not true! Don't say that Jamie!" I say, feeling the tears slide down my face.

"Yes-s it i-is!" He shouted beginning to cry harder. "Just leave m-me alone Ken-dall." He whispered breaking down into a crying mess.

"James! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, baby!" I shout, crying harder as I start to punch the door. I feel arms wrap around my body.

"Come on Kendall. Just give him some time." I hear Carlos say softly dragging me to his and Logan's room. I start struggling to get out of his grip. Carlos is a lot stronger than people think.

"No. No! I ha-have to fix this. Let me go!" I sob out. This can't be happening. Tuesday was only three days away, and I was going to give him a promise ring. It's all because of that stupid bitch! Ugh! No I see why James doesn't like Lucy.

Carlos sets me down on his bed as I continue to cry. He and Logan stare at me I shock. The thing is, I rarely cry. The only time they seen me cry was when I was thirteen, when my dad died. That was four years ago.

I feel Logan sit next to me. One hand rubbing my back, the other wrapped around my shoulders.

"It's okay buddy. Just sleep it off and we'll all deal with this in the morning." Logan says rubbing my back. I don't move; just stay sitting looking at the floor in disbelief. Logan sighs, "Help him into bed Carlos, I'm going to check up on James." With that he gets up off the bed making his way out the door. Just hearing the brunette boy's name makes my heart break. I cry harder as Carlos lays me down on the bed.

"Logan's right, Kendall. Sleep it off. Everything will be better in the morning." He pulls the covers over my head crawling into Logan's bed before, turning the lights off.

Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Logan's Prov.

I wake up the next morning. I ended up sleeping in James' room last night. He didn't want to be alone, so I was there for him. Its only nine and Gustavo doesn't want us in the studio until 1. James and Kendall need to fix their problem before we get to the studio, or else Gustavo will give us even worse hell. I get up out of Kendall's bed and walk over to James' to check on the taller brunette.

He's still trembling a little bit. I sigh and make my way out of the room, into the kitchen. I walk over to the coffee machine, heating up some coffee. As I'm reaching for a mug, Carlos exits or room.

"Mornin." He says, helmet in one hand and the other rubbing his eyes. I smile at him so cute sometimes.

"Morning, how's Kendall?"

"Terrible. Logan I don't think I've ever seen him cry this much." My Latino friend says, sitting on one of the bar stools. I just sigh, until an idea pops in my head.

"Wanna make blueberry pancakes?" I ask, pointing to the cabinet. Carlos' eyes lit up at the offer as he nods his head eagerly. Blueberry pancakes are his favorite. He jumps over the counter and joins me in the kitchen.

* * *

Kendall's Prov.

I wake up the next morning, staring at the ceiling. I can't believe Lucy would do something like that. I shake my head, getting out of Carlos', making my way into their bathroom. I turn on the light, winching when I see my reflection. My eyes are blood shot red, dried up snot covered my nose. This is just horrible. Why do bad things always have to happen to me?

I turn the water on warm, splashing the water on my face. I grab a towel, dry my face and head out of the room into the kitchen where I hear Carlos and Logan giggling.

* * *

Normal Prov.

"What's going on?" Kendall asks, now standing by the counter. His voice isn't raspy or anything, but it doesn't sound like him. Logan and Carlos stop their kitchen fight and turn around to face the blonde boy.

"Uh, hey buddy. How your feeling?" Carlos asks, ignoring the boy's question as he walks over to his older friend. Kendall sucks in a deep breath, because really, he doesn't know how he's feeling. He doesn't know if he and James are still together or not.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says weakly, looking down at his feet. He shrugs Carlos' arm off of him and walks into the living room, sitting on the couch. The second taller boy stares at the blank TV. He didn't even hear Logan talking to him.

"Kendall." The oldest boy says, now staring in front of the blonde. Kendall looks up at him, not really paying attention as the dark haired male continues talking. "You and James are going to talk this out."

Kendall opens his mouth to speak, but stops when his eyes wonder over to a certain brunette boy. If his heart didn't already break, it did now. James' hair was all over the place, in every direction possible. His eyes blood-shot, slightly swollen, face flushed red.

"Morning." He whispers, voice rasped ready to give out. He doesn't even notice the blonde in the room, but once he does, he feels his eyes water. "Um, I'm just going to go back in the room." He turns around to go back into the room but Carlos stand in his way. "Please move."

"Sorry James, but you and Kendall have to talk." The short Latino says sternly. Oh no. Carlos is in his mature faze, there is no way James could talk his way out of this. The taller boy nods his head still not moving from his spot.

"Logan, Carlos if we're going to talk, could you to please leave?" Kendall asks. James' heart skips a beat at the sound of the older boy's voice. Logan nods his head as he drags Carlos to their room.

* * *

Once the two shorter males leave the room, it becomes dead silent. Kendall or James doesn't know what to say. James still isn't facing Kendall, but he could feel the blonde staring at his back.

"Well, are you just going to stare at me or what?" James says voice barely audible. Kendall snaps out of his thoughts finding his words.

"Could you please look at me?" He whispers. James closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before turning around.

"Okay talk." Kendall takes a deep breath, really not knowing why he's nervous. Oh, wait yeah he does. The love of his life might be breaking up with him.

"Look James, I'm so sorry."

"You broke my heart." James says, eyes beginning to water. Kendall notice, get up and wraps his arms around the slightly taller boy, pulling him into a hug.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please, please don't cry." The blonde cooed in the boys ears. James becomes furious all of a sudden. He shoves the blonde away from him.

"You never meant to hurt me?" He yells, or at least tries. "Kendall, you ditched me to dance with _her_. How do you think I would feel?" A little taken back, Kendall stares at the boy not really knowing how to answer him. But he has to.

"James, I never wanted to dance with her. She dragged me into it. And I didn't think you would mind."

"Of course I would mind! You're _my _boyfriend dancing with some slut!"

"Okay first of all, she's not a slut. And second of all you were dancing with Carlos and Logan. You don't see me getting all wild up over that!" Ok now Kendall was beginning to get pissed off.

"Why are you defending her?"

"What? I'm not defending her. I'm just, ugh! James this isn't about Lucy. This is about you and me. Look I said I'm sorry ok?" James stares at his boyfriend in disbelief, heart breaking even more. His eyes, once again becoming watery.

"You think sorry is going to fix this?" He says, the tears running down his face. James gives a dry laugh before saying, "Wow. I was right, you really have changed."

"I haven't changed. What the hell are you talking about!" He semi yells, because really this is all ridiculous.

"Yes you have. You don't even say you love me anymore. Every time we have alone time, you always try pushing me into having sex with you. And lately I've been thinking all you want to do is have sex with me, and once you do your going to leave me." That set the brunette off. He began to sob, looking down at the floor. Kendall stares at him, not really knowing what to say.

"Baby, that's not true." Kendall finally says, voice softening, as he walked towards James.

"Then why did you kiss her!" James shouted moving away from Kendall.

"I didn't kiss her." Kendall defended himself.

"I'm not an idiot Kendall, I saw you kiss her with my own eyes, and if you're just going to be going around kissing anyone, I think we should just break up." James' eyes widen at what he just said. He didn't mean that, just no! Kendall steps back away from James, staring at the boy with wide, sad eyes.

"So you think I'm cheating on you?" Kendall says, voice now filled with sadness and anger. James shook his head no furiously.

"No, no. Kendall that's not what I meant."

"No I think its what you meant James. If you wanna break up, fine. We're over!" With that, Kendall stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him and leaving a broken James.

**Like i said, im not really feeling this chapter. But hopefully the next chapter will be better. Oh and also, I decided that _What Started As A Simple Game _is going to be a Mpreg story. But im deciding who i want pregnant in the Cargan couple. Im putting up a poll. Vote for whoever you want to be prego, Carlos or Logan. Ill put the poll down once i reach chapter five in that story. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. Review? : )**

**~Kaylah**


	5. Author's Note

OMG! It's been a while since I've been on here! Im soooo sorry for that to! I've just been so busy with school and my laptop broke and i never have anytime to go to the library because ive been just to busy! Im soo soo sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo sorry guys! I'll make it up to you i promise! But anyways Im thinking of publishing a new story or one-shot but i need some suggestions. If you have any story themes please tell me and ill write them. As for this story I dont really know what i wanna do with it. I might change it around. But i reall dont know. But i want to give a huge shout out to everyone who still reads, favorites, and follow my stories! It really means alot to me guys! Anyways please email me any suggestions for a new story! The link is in my bio. Also follow me on twitter and tumblr and . Go ask my any questions. I love you guys and i promise ill have a new story up by next saturday!

~Kaylah : )


End file.
